Charlie's Supercorp Oneshots
by CharlieFGrosskopf
Summary: Hello... I'm Charlie and here you go some Supercorp Oneshots. You see, I'm just a random fangirl that is dying for some Supercorp trash and loves to write (I'm writing original works for two years now) and this is my poor try to write fanfics. (follow me on tumblr: char-is-hella-gay english isn't my native language) Eventual angst and crack fic.
1. Some Faith

She was a genius, she knew it. She was almost perfect, she tried her very best, but she couldn't manage to be a Luthor. This broke her heart for a long time, for years, 'till Lex drove crazy. Complete mad, his crusade against Superman hurt people, destroyed Metropolis and torn Lena apart. After that, everybody just saw her as a Luthor. The Lex's little sister, probably cruel as him. Just a Luthor like she wanted to be for so long.

So she went to National City, renamed the company to L-Corp and began her fresh start. Lex went after her, sent people to kill her. But, anyways, wasn't really bad. Only two people seemed to see her beyond her anti-alien family: Kara Danvers, the CatCo reporter, a ray of sunshine and a cinnamon roll. And Supergirl, National City's great hero, hot as hell and the one who could see the good in everyone.

Everything were going well until Lena's Kryptonite Project go terrible wrong.

It had the Green's opposite effect, almost, it didn't hurt the kryptonians. Actually, if one of them get hurt by the common kryptonite, Lena's version of the rock should be able to reverse the effects and don't make the need a ton of hours in the sunbed.

The Project went wrong because the DEO tracked down the irradiation coming from some Green-K samples just too close of L-Corp. A handful of agents broke the lab, without Supergirl (they didn't knew Lena's plan, they didn't know how dangerous it would be). Lena couldn't really tell what happened, was a chaos.

She was shot, left knee. Her heart rate were always monitored by the smart-watch on her right wrist. It registered a coming death and followed one of the primitive commands (that she were planning to change) and activated the lab defenses: explode almost everything. Lena didn't had time to think before be knocked out by part of one of the equipment.

She remembered it all in a second, like a punch on her stomach, with a light gasp and her heart rate went out of control. She realized that Kara Danvers, or Supergirl (or Kara Zor-el, she didn't knew Kara's kryptonian name yet) was too pure for that world.

Lena's lab had a lot of kryptonite, different types, but there Kara was. Sit on the uncomfortable plastic chair beside Lena's bed. The dark-haired woman tried to breathe deeply, felling her lungs expand and making her ribs hurt, she opened her eyes and looked to her side. The grip on her hand wasn't too strong, but was warm and firm enough to make she feel better.

"Hey" she said so softly that Lena almost melted "Easy, everything's okay now. You're safe now."

"Kara…" she intertwine their fingers "And the others?"

"They're okay, I-Supergirl saved them."

"You always do it."

"What? I'm not, I-"

"Glasses, cardigans and a ponytails aren't a good disguise. And you two have the exactly same smile" Kara blushed.

"I'm…" but she couldn't lie, could she? Not after all, not now "Okay, I'm. Alex's gonna kill me, I'm so dead…"

"I'll buy you pot stickers and ice cream if she ground you" Kara grinned lightly "Kara?"

"Hm?"

"Why are you here?"

"I couldn't leave you alone."

"But the…"

"The kryptonite? I was hoping that you could tell me what you've done."

"I didn't finished."

"Well, if that was to hurt a kryptonian, you failed, didn't affect me."

"If works in the way it should, will affect you."

So she explained what supposed to happen and there was no way to know if her kryptonite works. In the end, she couldn't think about hurting Kara just to test her project. When she had spoke everything, Kara eyes were shining (cute as the cutest puppy you ever saw).

"You're a genius!"

"A little bit."

"If your Kryptonite works, I won't have problems with my blowing-up-powers-thing again."

"Sounds good."

"It's amazing" Kara leaned to her and kissed her cheek, Lena blushed "Oh, you're adorable."

"Thanks? If you come to a dinner with me after I go home, we can talk about some things."

"Like a date?"

"If you want to…"

"Of course I want to."


	2. In The End, She Wasn't Broken

Lena though she was broken, she always had. Broken because her soulmate where gone, dead. Of course it was dead. The only ghost-scar that she had between her eyebrows. She was born with that and she didn't gain a knew one in twenty-seven years, which wasn't a good thing to a girl like her.

Alone, a freak. Her foster parents were always confirming that she would never be a real Luthor, more Lillian than Leonel, but was painful anyway.

But it all changed in the very first time that she saw National City's hero. The scar, the only scar (that intrigued Lena, Supergirl was unbreakable, after all, how she got a scar?). She was wondering how she would find Supergirl 'human identity'.

Her soulmate was an alien, what an irony. A Super and a Luthor.

She didn't needed to pursuit Supergirl, the girl just came into her office besides Clark Kent. A CatCo's reporter, her disguise was just a pair of glasses and a ponytail. But, Lena could understand why nobody see that they're the same person: was a little heart to believe that Kara Puppy Danvers could be confident and strong as Supergirl. That the ray of sunshine could catch bullets with her bare hands, burn thing to the ashes with her heat vision. She could rule the world, pretty much destroy everything if she wanted to (just like she almost did when she was infected by the Red Kryptonite).

She felt hard, Lena couldn't stop herself from falling in love with KaraandSupergirl. Just loving all about her.

After one more saving, Lena just couldn't resist anymore.

She stepped closer while the hero were explaining how they would improve her security system, the blue eyes were like a ocean that Lena wanted to dive. Dive and drown again and again, was so beautiful. She interrupted Kara in the middle of one sentence with an eager kiss. Brief seconds, but Kara hands were on her waist and the hero kissed back.

When they broke apart, Lena said with an almost broken voice:

"Don't run, Kara, please…"

"I'm no-"

"No, nope, no way, you can't deny."

"How do you…?"

"Your scar" she said softly "Your disguise isn't the best, but this scar, darling, it's unmistakable."

"Oh, the scar…"

"Will you tell me how you got it?"

"Later" Kara embraced her, pulling her as close as possible "Another time. No talking, just hugging. And kissing. Just hugging and kissing."


	3. The Eyebrow Thing

ena realized one thing: every single time that she arched her eyebrow, she got a kiss from Kara.

During the not-really-a-date dinners and lunches, the interviews to a Kara's 'new article' (that she never writes), while they were watching together on the Kara's extremely comfy couch. So Lena started to rise her eyebrow every time she wanted a kiss. And when they couldn't kiss, Kara always keep a pout for a time before they have a passionate kiss, how could she be so cute?

Because of this eyebrow thing, she realized that Kara and Supergirl were exactly the same person. The same softly and firm blue eyes, the same beautiful smile, the tiny scar and, the importantest of it all, the same bright eyes when Lena did her eyebrow thing.

So she started to do it on purpose every time that her and Supergirl interact. And, of course, Kara always kiss her after that on that eager way. Oh, she was so obvious.

One night, after another murder attempt, Supergirl landed on her balcony to check her. Brief chat and, not really on purpose, she did her thing. She just realized that when Kara's lips were on her's, the soft and sweet kiss. With the familiar taste, the warm hands on her face, the careful touch.

If Lena didn't knew the truth by now, she would know with the kiss. The perfect kiss.

But, Kara didn't knew that she knew and stepped away (too soon in Lena's honest opinion).

"I'm sorry, ms. Luthor."

Lena rolled her eyes "Stop it, Kara."

"Wait, what? No, no, no, nope, no way. What are you talking about? I'm not…"

"Come on, I'm notthatstupid. Same eyes, same smile. And the same kiss."

"Oh, okay… aren't you mad?"

"Should I?"

"You know, I didn't t-"

"Have a reason, right?"

"Yeah, it's dangerous...You are already in danger just for your name."

"You're so sweet" Lena embraced her, during her face into her chest, she felt Kara's strong hands on her back.

"I care about. I really care about you."

"I started to believe it, I think that you kissing me every time that a rise an eyebrow would mean that."

"Wait" she pushed Lena slightly, only enough to look at her eyes "You did it on purpose!"

"Just 80% of the times" and did it again.

"Oh, Rao help me."

Kara kissed her again, needing to be pulled off to stop kissing.


	4. The Conjuring, Lena?

Potstickers, comfy cute pajamas, a movie and her girlfriend were Kara's best option for a saturday night. So, when Lena finally knocked the door, she was grinning when she opened it. She kissed the CEO softly and left her in.

"Here it is" Lena said, putting her bags in the counter "And I brought the movie" she took the blu-ray.

"The Conjuring, Lena?"

"Yes."

"For real?"

"It's not really scary."

"It's really scary."

"How you know if you didn't watch it?"

"You know that…."

"That you don't like horror movies, but, sweetie, we just watch romcoms andIdon't really like it."

"You never told me that" Kara pouted, they were together for three months and Lena never had mentioned that "I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing, babe" she kissed Kara's cheek.

"I'll try. There's a pajamas for you in my bed."

"Thank you!"

Lena went to the bedroom. Kara put the food on the table and the blu-ray in. When the movie started, she was with her potstickers ready to be eaten and Lena was curled on against her.

When the scary moments came, Kara forgot about the food and grabbed Lena. She buried her face on Lena's face, her hands with a strong grip in her shirt. Lena embraced her, her body shaking with a sweet laugh.

"Don't laugh!"

"I can't control, I'm sorry, it's so cute. And you'reSupergirl."

"But…" she buried her face on Lena's chest again "It's scary!"

"Yeah, babe, I'll protect you from the devil."

"You will?"

"Of course. I'll always protect you."


	5. How Could She do That?

Kara wasn't happy, she was far away from happy. How could Cat do that? Kara was now the Assistant Number Two because of that girl. Despite the odds, Kara didn't dislike her because of her name, because she was Lena Luthor, but because now Kara was the second. The number two and she wasn't happy.

"I'm afraid that you'll melt her with your heat vision" Winn muttered, knowing that Kara's super hearing was always 'turned on' to some people and he was on her list "Or undress her, stop staring so hard."

Kara rolled her eyes and tried to concentrate on her work again. But she heard Cat calling Lena and then saying great job, her grip made her smartphone come into pieces. The seventh phone in the last ten days, the seventh broken phone because of Cat's special affection with Lena. The girl was gorgeous, dark hair and green eyes, good at hers work, but Kara was there for two years.,

"Are your phones made of sugar?" Lena asked softly when she saw Kara picking up the pieces.

"They're fragile."

"Very fragile" she smirked and went to her desk "I hope the next will have more lucky."

"Another one?" Alex groaned when Kara took another phone box. She made J'onn buy a ton of cell phones "Eighth?"

"I'm stressed."

"Uhum, this began when Cat hired certain Luthor…"

"And? There's nothing to do with her."

"Really? I heard that you're staring her."

"I'm not staring her."

"I heard that you could melt her face."

"I could throw her to outer space. I think about it."

"Because she's a Luthor?"

"Because she made me be the assistant number two! And I could throw Ms. Grant!"

"Oh, Kara, you're jealous!"

"I'm not."

"You're" Kara crossed her arms and pouted "Come here, we'll have potstickers and ice cream."

\- her Kara heard Winn's voice. Cat asked to find him, so she 'activated' her super hearing Ask her out, I don't know, just do something! You can be friends.

No, thanks Lena's voice replied I'm not willing to be murdered.

She wouldn't hurt fly! It's Kara, the Sunny Danvers. Not Psychopath Danvers. This one is Alex, actually.

I'm not a fly, I'm a Luthor.

Lena, don't…

I'm a Luthor, did you forget it?

No, but you're not just a Luthor.

Not for you, but for everyone out there, I'm just Lex Luthor's little sister.

People can give you a chance if you let them give you a chance.

Stop it.

Lena, come on!

Shut the fuck up.

No. I'm really trying here. Aren't we friends?

I can't, Winn.

Give yourse-

His sentence was interrupted by the door being closed, Kara pretended that she was typing something when Lena came back to her desk. She let herself hear Lena's heartbeat, fast like she were nervous. Or hurt. She was frowning, cold and empty eyes, like she was hiding herself behind a mask.

Kara gulped while she was thinking about it, her eighth phone broke into pieces and Cat were in front of her (to ask where's Toyman Jr?). The woman saw when opened her fingers and left the little pieces fall to the desk.

"Oh God, Kiera, can't you stop breaking phones? Do you have a infinity stock of cheap phones?"

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Where's… oh, there he is."

Winn seemed scared when he saw Cat looking at him, come, he followed her like a scared puppy. Kara looked to Lena, not staring her or with her death glares, just looking and thinking. So she decided to show that wasn't Lena's last name that made her acting like that.

"Hey."

"Hey" Lena didn't looked at her.

"Can we talk?"

"We're already talking."

"You're not even looking at me."

"Because I'm doing my job, thing that you should do too. Or how will you buy a new phone by day?"

"I'm… trying to be cool."

"You don't have to."

"You don't want to?"

"No" she finally looked up, the cold mask were too perfect "I don't need your pity."

"It's not pity! I'm just trying. I've been…"

"An asshole."

"Yes."

"And why you want to change it?"

"I was thinking about it, it's not fair."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Well, I realized that you may think that I'm not a good coworker because of your name."

"And it's not?"

"No, of course not. Look, we have a tradition: Game Night. Do you want to come? Holy trinity: food, friends and fun."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah! It's on my place, so I can call whoever I want."

"Okay… and your friends?"

"They don't care. You don't have to come if you don't want to."

"I want to."

"So, tomorrow night?"

"Sounds good."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"You called Lena Luthor to the Game Night?"

"Yep."

"Are you insane?"

"It's okay, Alex. We'll be fine, just having fun. I don't wanna be an asshole."

"But you called her, you know, Luthor? To a Game Night with you? You don't really hide your powers on Game Night."

"She's nice."

"You don't know that."

"Give her a chance."

"Give her a chance? Why you decided to do that?"

"'Cause it's right."

"It is?"

"Yes, why not?"

"Okay, you do what you have to do."

"I've heard that you like pizza and potstickers, so I brought both" Lena said after Kara left her in "Good idea?"

"Amazing idea! Come here" she picked up the food "Make yourself home."

Winn and Alex were in the couch, ready to the games and the food. Was kinda weird in the first night, but while their friendship became deeper, the things get better. And soon, even Alex could see that they wouldn't be just friends forever.

"I totally shipp them" Winn whispered in a conspiratorial voice, glad that Kara were too concentrate in talk about Harry Potter with Lena to hear him "Don't ya?"

"Probably."

"Probably?

"I won't say it."

"Come on, Alex!"

"No, no way" she took another sip of her beer.

"You shipp it. Sing it out loud I don't care, I shipp it. "

"Shut the fuck."

"Okay... but you shipp it anyways."

Alex and Winn made a bet about how many time it would take to Sunny Danvers and Nerd Luther go on a date and who would ask out. Alex get closer with the time, but both were wrong about who would ask. They thought that Lena would ask Kara out (because Kara couldn't see the major crush that Lena had on her), but then Kara called Alex: IaskedheroutandshesaidyesohraoillhaveadatewithLenaLuthor!

For Alex, Kara will always be that nervous and cute puppy. They had some dates befor be officially girlfriend. And they were together for almost three months when Kara decided to tell about Supergirl and Lena just laugh. Laugh like for dear life.

"Aren't you mad?"

"No, I knew…"

"How?"

"Bad disguise, same smile, those little things, darling."

"Not mad?'

"Far from mad… I'm pleased for you trusting me enough to tell me."

"Thank Rao."

"You know… El mayara" Lena kissed her cheek "Stronger together. Right?"

"Right, we're always stronger together."

"And we'll always be."


	6. Today, I'm what is left from my pain

I

She couldn't breathe. She was burning. She was nothing but pain. Love was like oxygen since the moment that she found herself in love with the perfect woman. And know, it was took from her. Ripped violently and she was just the rest of who she became. She was falling apart, feeling only pain and she didn't care anymore.

III

The L-kryptonite were almost perfect, Kara could be on the Green with 90% and be okay, in the field, the Green-K didn't affect her enough. Or shouldn't. But something went wrong, was a trap and Kara were bleeding. They lured her with the message saying that they had Lena and there she was, agonizing with three shots.

Kara tried again, she felt she was being suffocated by her suit, her hot blood . The L-Kryptonite's device were hurting her and she didn't know why. There wasn't Green-K near, but she felt the same weakness. She felt into DEO's Hall, letting blood all the way.

"Look at me, Kara" Alex said "What happened?"

"I don't know" she curled her fingers into the device and pulled again "Ouch!"

Alex put her hands under the cape and left the device go. Two agents got her and took to the medical bay, direct to the sunbed. Alex were the best person to take care of Kara's wounds, but it didn't mean that she saw the unconscious alien so hurt and debilitated.

"You'll be fine, little sis, youhave tobe fine."

III

She did her best, the DEO did their best, but it wasn't enough.

"It's not your fault, babe" Maggie said softly.

"I should have saved her."

"Nobody could do it."

"But…"

"No, stay calm, babe" Maggie started to stroke Alex's back, calm and slow "Everything will be fine."

IV

"She really loved her, right?" Maggie said lowly, Lena was curled up on Kara's sofa, holding the red and kryptonian cape like it was for her dear life.

"Yes. And Kara loved her back."

"What are we going to do?"

"We'll take care of her, like I promised to Kara."

"You never break a promise."

"I broke one…"

"You gave your best. Look, you're not telling her, right?"

"Right, she don't need to know."

"She have the right to know."

"But it doesn't mean that she needs to, that's right to tell, let it go. Let the ways it is, she passed through things enough. She's broken enough."

"She'll be mad…"

"No, she won't. I would prefer to don't know. I'll take care of her, okay? And I'm not telling her."

V

"It's your fault" Mon-El shouted to Lena, his hand on her throat, pressing and suffocating.

"Get off"Alex pushed him, putting a distance between the daxamite and the CEO "Are you insane?"

"I'm angry! Did you told her?"

"Mon-El…"

"Did you told her?" He yelled "Did you told her what she've done?"

"Tell me what?" Lena was with her hand on her own throat "What I've done?"

"Nothing, Lena…"

"Tell her, don't be a coward!"

Alex gulped, she plannednevertelling Lena, never let her know. Let her think that was as Green-K thing, she was miserable enough. Lena was drowning in pain and Alex didn't have courage to tell that, to make her feel more pain. Was cruel, she knew how much Lena would torture herself.

So Alex made her sit and kneeled in front of her, she hold her hands. She started to stroke Lena's knuckles slowly using her thumbs.

With a careful voice, like she was saying a text, she explained. The L-Kryptonitewasharmful, was a protection. But Cadmus found out the formula, the chemical structure and they changed it. The L-Kryptonite's basis was Green-K, so they changed this small part.

A small change and the L-Kryptonite became a worst version of Green-K, getting into Kara's system, killing her cell like a cancer. The wound didn't killed her, even a human could survive to that easely. She was poisoned, dying slowly while her body fought against the poison.

"It's not your fault, Lena. You couldn't know that they would use your protection to poison Kara."

"I should know."

"No, Lena" Alex got up, pulling Lena with her "Now, come with me."

"Where are we going?"

"We're going to my place, Winn and Maggie are coming to."

"For what?"

"Movies night, we need to relax."

"But…"

"Just some food and fun, we'll be fine. You'll feel better."

"Alex…"

"Shut up, Lena, just come. Trust me, you'll be okay. We'll be okay. We're are friends."

"We are?"

"Don't you wanna be?"

"Yes, I just… I didn't though that you would really care about me."

"But I do, and Winn, and Maggie, all of us" Lena grinned "You're ours now and we're not letting you go."

VI

"I don't know if you'll like it" Alex said softly. She was tired, holding on just because of Maggie.

They were on the DEO, close to Alura's AI. Actually, heading to there. Lena had never been there, but Kara had mentioned that place sometimes. How, even knowing that the form wasn't her mother. But that made her feel better, feel less lonely. Feel like she wasn't the one and only, there's somebody else. Krypton wasn't really dead… Expect that it was. Kal-El didn't have memories from the planet, all he knew came from Kara stories. The same that Alex knew, the same that she told to Lena in different occasions. From cuddling time or moments where of them was feeling bad and funny stories from a forbidden planet were all that them had.

Alex was careful, delicate, Lena always wondered if the oldest Danvers had teached Kara how to be soft, slowly teaching her to control her super strength. Lena and Alex were friends, so she didn't walked away when Alex kept the grip on her arm.

"Why are you bringing me here?" Lena asked when they entered the empty room "I've never talked to Alura's AI."

"It's not Alura's AI. Not not anymore. That's why I don't know if you'll like or if you'll hate me."

Alex made her stay in the same point that Kara used to stay. Alex had saw her sister there hundreds of time and it hurts,now, it was hurting to see Lena Luthor there. Alex and Winn passed weeks working on this. J'onn helped a lot, also Lucy, James and even Cat. Almost everyone, but not Clark. He was too angry with them for not saving Kara and Alex was angry because he wasn't there to have any right. Alex ignored that thoughts and turned on the system. Blue lights, just like Alura's AI, started to shine and the form appeared slowly. Far away from perfection, but close as they could do. Was like she was in the middle of a smog.

"Hi, Lena" Kara said, her voice not quite perfect, but the affection was there.

"Oh my…" she approached, not too close. Even knowing that wasn't real, thatwasn'tKara, her heart felt some warmth coming-out from the blue eyes.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

"What can I do for you" her base system was Alura's IA, a part of it still being just an encyclopedia.

"Just stay like this, just it" she looked to Alex "Thank you."


	7. She Saw

he was pretty much immortal, she knew it from the beginning. But it doesn't mean that wouldn't hurt lost everything again. Because it all broke her deep inside, destruction buried into her soul.

She saw Alex and Maggie get merried, saw they adopt two children and saw this children grow up calling her 'aunt Kara'. She saw the children get merried and having their own babies. She saw Alex and Maggie getting old. Then she saw the age taking them from her, killing both slowly till the day that Alex didn't woke up, three days later, Maggie didn't woke up, her last words were 'see 'u around, Little Danvers'. Was like a kryptonite bullet into her chest, but, at least, they had this full and happy life.

But she also saw Eliza getting old and diyng, saw Jeremiah and Cat getting old too. She saw James and Lucy having children and dying old two. She and Mon-El watched Winn dying slowly with the damn cancer.

And she saw Lena getting old. They had a little boy, their everything. She loved everything about the Little Luthor. She loved her when Lena started to complain about the little problems of getting old. She loved her when she started to forget thing, to get sick easier, to be more and more and more fragile. She loved her when Lena couldn't breath without machines. And she loved her when the woman was gone.

She was fighting for decades. She saw mayhem, pain, agony, cruelty. She was moving on for her child. And then he was gone. And she was moving on for her grandson. And then he was gone too.

Innocent boy. Little boy. Her cute perfect boy. Gone. Dead. Just dead. Bleeding in her arms. Murdered by some random addicted guy. Blood, blood and blood. Wouldn't stick on see suit, but innocent blood was on her hands. Her family blood.

So she lost everything. Her family again. And her faith on the human kind.

Even Kal-El wasn't able to stop her.

Wasn't Red-K, was a broken hero.

And the murders would just stop when the humans become to a exterminated species.


	8. The Warmth of Your Arms

Her head was aching, like hammers trying to break her skull from inside out. Of course she was a fool for believing by one second that Lilian would try. Would be capable of loving her. It's not her fault if she needs love so much. If she craves for it like oxygen.

When Supergirl appeared, she was surprised. Of course she already knew that Kara - the cute reporter (that no, she wasn't in love with...) - and the hero were the same person. You know, same eyes, same smile, same tiny scar. But she was surprised not because she really though that Kara didn't believe in her anymore (well, she though, but it wasn't the main reason). But because of the kryptonite.

She didn't knew what was wrong, but she could see that something were very wrong. Green pulses through his veins. Probably Supergirl knew it and she was there anyway.

Everything went really fast from Supergirl landing and screaming with pain'till Lena being knocked out. If she was right about how dangerous Metallo's kryptonite heart was (like: deathly to Kara and maybe this could explode), Lena was sure that her time had come.

But then there was warm and gentle hand on her body, a moment late, she was being hold against a strong body. Despite being the girl of steel, she was delicate and soft. And after all of that. Lena couldn't deny that the warmth was really welcome.

She hates flying, but she was too busy with the comfy kinda hug.

Kara landed in the DEO and took Lena to the medical bay, left her (in a gentle way) in one of the beds. They take care of the bruises, give her a pain killer and then Kara took her again (bridal style one more time) to take her to her apartment. Kara sat down on the coach with Lena on her lap.

"You okay?" She whispered.

"Better now."

"Good" she held her closer"I'll let you be..."

"No" Lena was holding her with all her strength, her fingers curled in the red cape"Stay, please."

"Always."


	9. The L-K sequel to Some Faith

he DEO's Green Room where one of Kara's favorites places in the world. Lena rose her left eyebrow when she said it, a little confused. When she explained: it's the only place that I can really hug Alex in the way that I like, and now, I can hug you too. Kara was a hugger person, of course she had to like of the place where she could hug humans and don't break them apart with her super strength.

"I don't like it" Alex grunted, hand on her hips like always.

First, Lena though that Kara put her hands on her hips because of Superman, but seeing Kara and Alex side-by-side with the same pose, she realized that Kara was imitating Alex. Her sister were the strongest person that Kara have ever met, the perfect example, her role model, and to be a superhero, Kara had that need of imitate that and this way, she could really be National City's hope.

Just seeing them together on the pose that she saw: for Alex it's natural and for Kara, was a conscious movement.

Alex was grumpy, even that Kara was assuring to Lena she's softy bear, she's just being protective over me. Lena didn't like the idea of a training agent like Alex being so close to her with a gun, strong body and fight skills.

"I hope the L-K works" said while he was adjusting the equipment on Kara's chest. He was already thinking in a version were it don't cover El's coat of arms

"L-K?" Alex and Lena shouted at the same time.

"Lena's Kryptonite. Kara's idea."

"Winn! It's not like there's no reason to this name" then looked to Lena "It's almost transparent and you made it, so..."

"It's greyish blue."

"Almost transparent. Anyways, you can't call it greyish blue kryptonite. A long name. L-K it's just fine" she smiled, that smile that could bright the city and makes Lena weak.

"Okay, you're ready to go, girl!" Winn said and went back to the humans. Kara didn't put her cape again.

"Ready?"

Alex asked and she nodded, Mon-el prepared himself to fight, he had a chance if Kara was less strong and the best guinea pig. The agent activated the green shield, 10% at first.

"You okay?"

"Yes."

Mon-el tried to reach and get a punch strong enough to make him fly to the wall. 15% and Kara managed to use her super speed to don't get a hit. 20% and she flied close to him after he hit the wall again. 25% and a push, 30% and a kick. The L-K where shining in her chest, the radiation wasn't into her flesh, was around her, making Green-K radiation don't touch her cells. They were 45% when she started to feel some Green-K effects, but she kept going.

At 60%, she regret of going on. Mon-el's punch hit her jaw and was strong enough to make her hit the wall. She heard the crack when her shoulder hit that a she felt on her knees, the blood taste made her spill. Seconds later, Alex was on her side.

"Kara?"

"I'm fine."

"Of course, you're bleeding and you're fine."

"And you're grumpy. Can you just desable the shields? I really want my arm functional again" Alex turn down the shields. Lena helped her to get up.

"It was the worst idea" Lena said.

"No, it worked well" kissed her cheek, making Lena blush "It worked really well."


	10. Mister Mxyzptlk's Romantic Rival

If Alex said that maybe Mon-El worth it, probably she was right. Kara couldn't remember the last time that her sister was wrong. So there she was, giving him a chance. Almost kissing until that blue blur and the man with the almost unspeakable name - how do you spell that name? - saying that he loves her.

"But, before we marry" he said after put her in a wedding dress "I need to fight for your heart."

"Fight for my heart?"

"Yes. With my romantic rival."

"Romantic rival?"

"The person with who you're currently in love with."

"This must be me" Mon-El said and Mxyzptlk looked at him like he was noticing him for the first time.

"No, it's not. It's theHuman One" in his mind, she had the labelI'm-A-Good-Person-But-Nobody-Believes-Me-Except-Kara-That-Doesn't-Know-That-I-Know-That-She's-Supergirl One ,while Mon-El had the labelI'm-Such-a-Douchebag-But-Kara's-Mine-Anyway-Even-If-She-Doesn't-Want-To One"You're just a jerk."

"Excuse me!" He seemed offended and Mxyzptlk couldn't care less.

"Wait" Kara said "I'm not in love with anyone."

"You say so."

"Why everybody tries to tell what I feel?"

"Is 'everybody' your sister? She's wrong about this jerk."

"Can you stop calling me jerk?"

"No. And I want to end this as soon as possible."

"Hey, don't touch her" Mon-El held his wrist before he could touch Kara "She's mine."

"No, she's not. And I'm gonna take us to my romantic rival.'

"You're not taking me anywhere."

"So I'll bring her here" he clapped his hands and Lena Luthor was between then, with a coat and clearly ready to go home and now she looked very confused "You, Lena Luthor, are my rival."

"And do I even know you?" She was already on her business pose.

"I'm Mister Mxyzptlk."

"And why I'm your rival?"

"Romantic rival."

"Very specific."

"I know. It's three rounds,who goes best, gets the prize."

"Prize?"

"Kara Zor-El" he gesticulate to Kara "Oh, the jerk still here" with a clapp, Mon-El was gone "Shall we start?"

Before he got an answer, he clapped again and there she was, Lena on a shine armor. He stepped forward and put the helmet on her.

"You now how to use a sword, right?"

"Maybe..."

"So here we go" and he was also on a armor.

"Wait a second. No sword fights on my place. No sword fightsat all." Kara said trying to stop it.

"It's the battle, may the best knight win."

And he attacked, Lena was fast enough to stop it. They didn't fight for even five minutes before she disarmor him, winning the first round. Mxyzptlk groaned, took back his sword and attacked again. They broke the lamp, cut the couch and he won the second round. So finally, in the third, Lena was who attacked. The last round cut more of the counch, broke the table, almost hit the TV and ended with Mxyzptlk's sword against his own throat.

"Great fight, miss Good Luthor."

"Thank you?"

"It's my pleasure. So, now, I'm leaving" he looked at Kara "I still loving you, kara Zor-El, but I've lost the fight... but can I ask you a thing?"

"Shoot."

"Don't forget that you desserve better than a jerk one, you desserve a brave one."

And he vanishes, also the dress and the armor. Kara was a frickin' alien andthatwas the craziest thing that she ever saw. She looked at the confusedkittenLuthor in the middle of her wrecked living room and asked:

"What do we do now?"

"I wake up."

"You're not sleeping."

"So I'm on a kind of drugs trip. I just had a sword fight with a crazy guy who said that I was his 'romantic rival' and you were the prize. At least now you're on your regular clothes, less insane."

"It's all insane, but it's real."

Lena groaned. "What's a romantic rival."

"Nothing, actually."

"Don't underestimate me. It's not like you're good liar" Kara reached her glasses to adjust, but she was't with glasses and her eyeswent wide with the realization that it meant that Lena knew whoshe was"And it's not like I don't know who you are,Zor-El."

"Oh... I'm sorry."

"Shut up. Romantic rival?"

"He sain, hm... that's just, you know, it's silly, anyway. He's romantic rival may bethepersonwithwhoI'minlovewithandwedon'tneedtotalkaboutitnowbecauseyouwouldneverfeelthesamething."

"Say it slow, shall you? I don't have super hearing."

"I'll fly you home."

"This isn't what you said."

"It's what I'm saying now."

"Kara."

"Just... it's the person with who I'm in love now and... and I just... it's complicated? It's not like i knew it 'till now. Actually, I didn't though about it, too many feeling. And... and is not like you would never feel the same. Like, look at you and look at me. It's not because you're a Luthor, of course not, would never be because of it.You're you, and I'm just... just me. I'm rambling and I'm gonna shut up right now. I'll fly you home."

Lena was amused: "You can fly me home... with one condiotion."

"Wich one?"

"When you come to you terms abou me being the 'romantic rival',I'll take you on a date."

"A date? Like a date date?"

"Yes."

"So... may I have a chance."

"You'll need to figure out."


	11. Kryptonite and a Hero

u're my kryptonite. Mon-El said to her.

You're my hero.Lena said to her.

You make me vulnerable, make me weak. You can literally kill me and I can't defend myself from you.It's what he meant.

You're strong. You can save me and you don't even need superpowers to do it. You just need to be yourself.It's what she meant.

He gave her a club soda. She made her office overflow with flowers. With all that (relative) rare plumerias. Mon-El never listened to her. Lena listened to 'be your own hero'.

He did nothing when they were without their powers, Mon-El just watched that aliens literally torture her and he just did something when one of the humans moved to protect her. Lena could have died trying to escape from Cyborg Hank when Kara was just weak for a moment, don't hurt her she yelled before being knocked out.

Yes, she didn't trusted in Lena enough in the Medusa case. When Mon-El was dying. But after that... She risked her life to save Lena. She could have died, was pretty much a miracle don't get this hurt. But she couldn't let Lena die.

Not just because she had a heart of a hero, but because it was Lena.

It wasn't the one who tried to kill her when they met for the very first time. It wasn't the one who never listened to her or wanted to do good just to get into her pants. It wasn't the one with who she just get mad, just argue with and make her wonder why she was doing that.

It was the one who made her giggle, blush and smile like a fool. It was the one who's trying to do her best to be somebody else from her family (and she could really relate to that). It was the one the looks like to admire her as Supergirl and as Kara Danvers.

It was Lena.

"I can't" she told Mon-El when they were almost kissing "I just can't."

"Where are you going?" She heard him saying while she just flew out from the window.

She doesn't even minded to get into her suit. Wasn't a surprise when she saw that Lena was working at a so late hour. She landed in the alley and walked to the building, it looked huger and almost scary when it was dark and empty. The guards nodded at her and she knocked the door, Lena just said come in to her.

"What's wrong?" Lena asked with a sincere concern in her voice when she saw Kara.

"I-I need to tell you a think."

"Shoot."

"Mon-El told I'm his kryptonite" Lena's eyebrow arched in that perfect way.

"Mon-El?"

"Mike."

"Oh, your boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend" this time, she didn't laughed like she did when Eve said it.

"Well, saying that you're his kryptonite doesn't sound... Positive."

"It isn't."

"Sounds terrible considering that it can killyou. Am I right?"

"Yes! I mean, what? Kryptonite can't kill hu- oh, okay. You know. Well, part of me is here to tell you about it."

"It is?"

"Of course. I trust you. I believe in you."

"Oh..."

"He says that he likes me, you know? But he never listen to me and I can count in one hand the times that I talked to him without get mad. And Alex said that maybe he worth the shot, but what if she's wrong? What if she just think it so she don't need to feel all that guilty for being happy with Maggie?"

"It's okay if you don't like him, if Alex is wrong."

"But..."

"Do you like him?"

"No. I mean, I like him, but not in the way" I like you this way "It's more like... Maybe a brother? I just want to teach him how to use his powers for good."

"So why do you want to try? For Alex don't feel guilt about it?" Kara nodded "Don't you think that maybe she'll fell worst that you're unhappy with a fratboy than you didn't listened to her?"

"Makes sense."

"Racional thinking. Talk with Alex, tell her how you feel. She's your sister, I know, but is not in her to dictate your feelings, right?"

"Right. Thank you... Can I hug you?"

Lena smiled that perfect and bright smile before stand up and let Kara wrap her. Holding carefully tight, close enough to feel Lena's heart against her chest.

When she flew back home, she was almost too happy for who were going to probably break somebody heart.

Don't talk with Mon-El anymore were harder than she expect. Naturally, she associate it with this desire to teach him. To show him things that she should have showed to Kal-El.

After explaining her feelings about him to Alex, she was sure that her sister may see her feelings about a certain Luthor.

And she was right. Some weeks after the talk, Alex questioned her about it. She denied in the first moment, was easier. But, well, she was a open book to her sister and this time Alex wasn't wrong.Go get your girlAlex said and almost kicked her out of the couch. Kara didn't change to the suit, again, but she landed in the balcony.

"Kara, hi" Lena said and they hugged.

"Hi" she didn't let the CEO go, she cupped her face carefully instead "You're stunning" Kara's thumb traced that perfect jawline that could cut glass "May I kiss you?"

"I've been waiting for this for a long time."

Soft lips, warm touch. Simple and too soon. But Kara felt like flying for the first time after ages. Felt the same kind of energy that she always feel with the firsts rays of sunshine in the morning. She kept her eyes shout when she murmured:

"It's too cheesy say that you're my sun?"

Lena just rolled her eyes and kissed her again.

Lena's eyes were green like kryptonite, could make her heart best fast. Could make her be afraid to lose somebody. Lena could make her be reckless enough to fly direct into death to save her. But Lena would never be her kryptonite, her ultimate weakness, because the woman just could make her fight harder.

It's a cliche: love can make you weak some time... But makes you stronger. And after all, Lena was Kara's sun.


	12. Don't Forget the Lightsaber

**Sequel to _The Warmth of Your Arms_**

Kara left Lena sleep in her arms for hours, also sleeping in the coach. Thank Rao for her alien structure that made her don't groan in pain. That night made her see very clear: she had felling for Lena.

And when Lena sent a thousand (or almost it) flowers to her office, she didn't had another option but ask her out.

Dates for weeks before the first kiss (careful to don't break Lena's nose or to don't hurt her with a grip). They became best friends who kisses. It was good, talk to Lena. Despite all the differences, they had a lot in common. When Lena told her the things that Lilian said, Kara just asked and did you believed? Lena didn't had to answer and all that the Kryptonian did was hug her and whisper comfort words to her.

"Can I tell you how I know about being disappointed with family?" Kara asked one night, they were cuddling in the coach.

"Of course, darling."

"Do you remember that Myriad thing?"

"The mind control? Yes, was a bomb."

"It was my aunts plan. She thought that if she control the humans, or destroy them, she could save Earth."

"Save Earth from us?"

"Yes. Save from destructing. She knew that Krypton was dying, she tried to avoid in a not so much good way and my mother sent her to Fort Rozz" Kara made a pause to breath deeply, it was a painful thing to talk about "My mom knew it, knew that Krypton was condemned."

"Maybe there was nothing that she could do..."

"But she sent me away, she gave me a mission to take care of a baby and she sent me away. A entire world died. Everyone that I knew, everything that I had" Lena turned and hugged her as tight as she could.

"I'm sorry."

"And the Medusa... My father created it. To kill who wasn't Kryptonian. I don't know what Lilian did to don't be mortal to humans, but... A thing that my father created killed aliens. Almost killed Mon-El. Could have killed everyone if you didn't had saved them. I'll never thank you enough."

"You don't need to... And maybe he didn't do that to be cruel."

"His hologram said that was for good, to protect Kryptonians. But it's a dangerous weapon anyway."

"Anything can be a dangerous weapon."

"Yeah, you're right. But just... My family isn't good like I believed. What if I'm not this good."

"You're. You're the most wonderful and brilliant person that I have ever met. You see good in everybody. Maybe you're too good for your own sake."

"I'm not that good... The Red-K..."

"Have dark thoughts don't make you bad. Be angry, hate something, feel negative things doesn't make you cruel. Doesn't make you the villain."

"I throw Cat from her balcony. And I break Alex's arm... Rao, I almost murdered her."

"But you didn't."

"I was going to. I wasn't hesitating, I was enjoying the moment."

"It was a substance that made it with you."

"But it's me anyway. A dark side."

"Everyone has a dark side, even gods."

"That's the problem."

"No, it's not a problem. It just make you a real person."

"But I'm a person who can kill you with a hand."

"But you won't"

"You'll never be the villain."

"I could."

"Well, so I have to mention that if you go to the dark side, I'll go with you."

"Kara..."

"No. I said that I would be always with you. Good or evil, I'm with you."

"And your sister?"

"I'll drag her and Mags with me" Lena snorted "Also Winn and Mon-El, super-gay-friends together in the dark side."

"Don't you dare to make it sound cute..."

"With our dark leather clothes..."

"Kara."

"And red lightsabers fighting against the Straights."

"You're too silly" before Kara could argue against it, Lena kissed her. Muttering without get away "My supersilly. Just don't forget the lightsaber when you come with me to the dark side."


	13. Puppies

na Luthor wasn't a dog person, she was more a cat person. Actually, she wasn't even a really pet person. Not because she never wanted, like almost every child, she wanted a puppy when she was young. But being a Luthor means don't have the right to be just a kid. To be just a small child with a small puppy and be happy like she deserved. So she never got even a fish. A stupid fish in a small aquarium that nobody would notice. Was just her, the huge mansion, Lex and chess.

She was a genius, but she was a child.

But coming back to the fluff side of this story. Lena wasn't a dog person, but Kara (aka her almost-girlfriend) was and that why Lena, L-Corp CEO and genius, were now with two puppies in a box on her hand in front of Kara's apartment.

"Oh Rao" Kara said, blue eyes shining with joy and grabby hands, in the moment that she opened the door "Lena!"

"Hey. You had a bad week with Snapper, I wanted to surprise you" Lena told with a shy voice.

"That's so nice" she pulled the woman to inside the cozy place "I though you didn't like puppies."

"I never got one" she looked down to the two tiny ball of fluff.

"Now you have two!"

"It's for you."

"What is mine is yours too."

Lena smiled. It was great to share things. To feel safe and free. Just to try to be herself without a last name. And with two, no, three (Kara is a puppy, nobody can say otherwise, even if she have a lot of thing underneath the cute and bubbly persona), puppies, it's going to be just fine.


	14. Wrong Place at Wrong Time (Part 1 of 4)

**Part I - The Giant L and Two Seconds of Angst**

 _It's because I'm a Luthor, isn't?_ Lena though with a groan. She seemed to always be in the wrong place at the wrong time and be the perfect target. Come on, all that she wanted was to make the world a better place and have her lunch dates with her girlfriend, is that ask too much?

The battles between aliens were such a common thing, everyday there was some random alien against the city's hero. Destroying buildings, breaking the streets and proving how much the public service that fixed that probably hate it all (because they fixed and two days later, the girl of steel would fly through a wall because of a punch in the face). And there they were. Too close of the L-Corp tower in an ordinary Tuesday, Kara against a four and half meters alien with three pairs of strong arms. Who needs so many arms? Lena though about it while she watched Kara's back hit her giant L, breaking into little pieces. It was the fourth time that it was broken, what's the obsession with her L? _#LetHerLAlone_.

 _For fuck's sake, let it be an ordinary three meters tall L._

(She was in the United States of America, but _she was a normal person_ and just like the rest of the world, she didn't see nothing practical at using foot and feet. And this is an opinion shared by the writer who know that Americans don't care about the International System of Units but refuse to use your system of units.)

Anyway, just for coincidence and for this oneshot sake, your favorite Luthor and beloved Lesbian were at the hall when the alien gun was shot. That target were Supergirl, it's a sure thing, but he was a bad shooter like a Stormtrooper and missed his target do at least thirty centimeters to the right. The purple and shining being hit Lena right in the chest, just above the cleavage, so it didn't ruined the really expensive blouse.

The thing hurt. Burn through her veins like acid. Making her skin fell hot and like it was being torn apart. And then she was in the dark and under something heavy but there smelled nice. And oh, Kara was screaming her name, so she wasn't dead. But it was strange. The heat seemed to cool down slowly while she was trapped in the darkness, she could something smooth against her back.

 _Dying now? Okay… Why is my life like this? But if I'm not dead, this gun made something very strange to me._

But Kara screamed her name again, too loud, but she wasn't that close, was she? She could move, slow, with this weird sensation of being on her knees and hands but not really on knees and hands. But… She wasn't up nor laying down.

She heard the thud of the giant alien falling after being knocked out. The rushed steps and she could smell Kara.

A freaking out Kara kneeled beside the pile of clothes where Lena was two minutes ago. The panic lasted only second where Kara imagined everything, a world where she needed to go to Lena's funeral too soon, where would mourn for months… but then it came out the blouse. A tiny ball of fur and bright eyes.

Lena looked down, since when she had… Paws?

"Oh Rao."

L-Corp's CEO, certified genius, badass and soft, sexy and cute, all in one. Survivor and resilient. It all and… a small fluffy kitten.

She was a stupid small kitten because she was in the wrong at wrong time (and also because the alien was a Stormtrooper).

And Kara eyes were shining with the endless cuteness there. The fur was as dark as the Lena's hair, the blue-ish green eyes at the same shadow and had the same look. Just cuter. With all the skill that Kara adquired during the years, all the gentleness that she learned so when wouldn't break everything and everyone, she too the tiny feline. She was small enough to fit in one and so lightweighted that Kara was sure that the kitten struggled to get free.

"I'll take you to the DEO, okay?" Kara whispered softly and held the kitten firmly against her chest, using her hand to protect the cat "Everything will be just fine, I promise."


	15. Wrong Place at Wrong Time (Part 2 of 4)

**Part II - The Cutest Kitten**

"A cat, Kara?" Alex asked, hand on her hips in that traditional badass pose. _Kara, never leave me alone with your psycho sister._ Lena would say if she could, but all she could do was meowing "You can't keep bringing kitten and puppies and other mini-animals to the Deo after the rescue. Take it to the animal shelter, they will find a nice owner."

"I didn't rescued her" Kara stepped closer showing more of the kitten "Look at her. Doesn't she remind you of somebody?"

"It's just a not-so-cute ordinary kitten" _that's offensive, I am very cute._

"That's Lena."

"You can name the car after your two weeks girlfriend."

"No, Alex, this is Lena Lena. Lena Luthor. You know the giant alien with too many arms? His weird gun did this to her" Alex had that suspicious look, like she though that Kara lost her mind. The kitten didn't appear to be more than two months old and seemed very comfortable on Kara's warm hand "You don't believe me" the pout and kicked puppy eyes were on full force and Alex rolled her eyes.

"It's just a bit hard to believe that this tiny creature is no-one but the Lena Luthor. She's now literally the little Luthor" _your sister is a freaking alien and you can't believe that an alien gun turned me into a fur ball, really agent Danvers?_

"She's the cutest kitten that you have ever seen" Kara hold her higher, too high to Lena "Look at this cute tiny ears, cute tiny tail, cute tune face, Raoooo" Lena tried (unsuccessfully) to set herself free from the grip that was holding her too far way from the floor and the high pitched yell that made her ears hurt for a moment.

"I don't think that is comfortable for a kitten to be this high" Kara pushed Lena back to the spot on her chest "So, there's some conscience or she's just a cat?"

"I have no idea" Kara sat down on the closest free chair and put her down, securely on her lap. _Okay, don't have a gay panic attack because this skirt is way too short and her tights are way too smooth, comfortable and feels nice._ "Can you reverse it?"

"I'll try."

Kara began to pet her slowly and gently, scratching between her ears. It was a different sensation. She was so small, had fur all over the place, four cute pawns and Kara was petting her like the little kitten that she was at that moment. And she could feel her body vibrate smoothly because of the purring (that she couldn't stop). Keep going. _I'll bite you if you dare to stop._

"I though you wanted a dog" Winn said when he occupied his chair.

"It's Lena."

"Like on Lena Luthor?"

"The one and only."

"Since when she's a cat? Who's shameless purring on you lap" _CATS PURR WINN. Screw you._

"Alien weapon" Kara got up "Take care of her for a moment, I'll change to go home."

"Wait, no" but the car was already on his hands and Kara was gone "Oh, okay."

He huffed. Nice. Fine. Do whatever you want, Kara. Why is his life like that? Having the kitten!Lena on his hands wasn't the plan.

"You're so adorable, aren't 'u?"He changed the small kitten's position, holding her by under her arms (or front pawns), like a baby, and Lena would have rolled her eyes if she could "I adore your human version, but you're so less scary like this" Lena hissed, showing the really tiny sharp teeth "Own, the tiniest kitten I have ever seen…"

"I don't think that is a good plan provoke miss Luthor" J'onn deep voice sounded behind him and Winn turned to the Martian "She has teeth made to it flesh and sharp nails."

The martian took the cat. Putting her on his eyes level, you guys have to stop with this thing. I don't want to fall and break my neck. Would please put me down, director? He smiled, what was a really rare thing and took Lena by surprise.

"I still capable of reading your mind" _oh_ … "Alex will figure it out and soon you'll be human again, Kara will take care of you while you are.. In this situation" he held her a bit closer and whispered "Feel free to bite agent Schott if he don't be nice to you."

He gave her back to Winn, he had a ton of thing to do besides being a babysitter (or kitten-sitter). Winn waited to J'onn be out of the control room before hold her again. He started to sing the iconic Leon King song while she wanted so much to bury her teeth into him and take some blood. Maybe if she try enough, she though, she could make he need some stitches on his stupid childish adorable face.

"Hey, hey, hey, Winn!" Kara yelled (why she was yelling so much?) when she got closer to them. Carefully, she gave support to Lena's legs and evolved her with the other hand, _thank God you're back_ , held her close to the chest again "She's fragile."

"Everyone who's not made of steel is fragile."

"But you don't try to pretend that they're Simba" she moved her thumb softly across the cat's back "Only call me if it's an emergency. Or if Alex find the cure."


	16. Wrong Place at Wrong Time (Part 3 of 4)

**Part III - Little Pawns**

Kara woke up feeling little and cold pawns on her face. She open up one eye and saw the delicate belly and smiled softly. She was sure that pawns weren't supposed to be cold, so maybe Lena was on the floor before and climbed, the question is why she was on the floor. Lena realized that she awake and bit her nose.

"Ei, Lee, 'morning" she turned to lay down on her back, but the kitten seemed determined to make her get up and climb up her shoulder and out her paws against Kara's chin "You're hungry, uh?" meow "Of course you are. Come on" the kryptonian took her and got up, felt the kitten struggle on her hand, _now I kind of have four legs, I can walk by myself, thank you very much_ "Okay, miss independent kitten, I'll put you down."

It was super adorable. Even a bit out of balance (she was used to a pair of legs, not two país of small and shit pawns), Lena somehow managed to walk gracefully with confidence (she walks like a model, sexy and powerful, and runs like a tyrannosaurus rex, arms all over the place and funny). Kara reffiled the bowls with cat's food and some milk. Than she made her breakfast. Lena waited for her to sit before eat and drink.

Kara picked her up again, she couldn't resist to that cuteness.

"I thought that if you'd be transformed into some kind of animal, you wouldn't be so tiny" she touched the black nose with her index finger. Since Lena couldn't crook up her perfect eyebrow, she bit Kara "Ei, is biting me a thing" Lena groaned and held her finger with the front pawns "You're gonna kill me."


	17. Wrong Place at Wrong Time (Part 4 of 4)

**Part IV - No Real Size and Naked Lena**

Alex needed almost a month to make the reverse gun work. Well, poor fruits that became ashes or something unnamed while she made test. Also, poor little rats. But in the end, she changed a rat (who was turned into a dog) back to it original form. She some help from Lena, J'onn read her mind more times on a month that he had read Alex's mind in years.

(And when Alex was alone with Lena, the 'not so mature' side of her would appear. The kitten was a kitten, needed some fun. So she made Lena run behind a lantern light a lot of times.)

And the gun was finally ready. Lena was laying down besides Winn's keyboard, slowly moving her tail because she was bored. Her chin laying on her pawns and watching while Alex explained how the gun worked and getting it read to shoot.

"Wait!" Kara yelled and put herself between Alex and Lena "You can't shoot it now."

"Why? Don't you want your girlfriend back?"

"Everybody of the DEO is here. We don't want a real size and naked Lena on the control room, do we?"

"I guess you want a real size and naked Lena on your bed" Winn murmured, his finger kindly scratching the cat's neck. Kara blushed, but ignored him.

"Any suggestions?"

"I can shoot" J'onn said "Using one of the training rooms."

Nobody had a better suggestion. J'onn had had shape-shift into her a plenty of times during that month. Differently of what happened when he had to shape-shift into Kara when it was needed (wich was a dozen of times), it was easier. Not because there wasn't a Cat Grant shooting a thousand of order per minute or a Snapper yelling about how incompetent every reporter was, but because he could read Lena's mind and know what to do. He was DEO's director, but he didn't expect to see how hard it was to be L-Corp's CEO and Lena Luthor.

Alex gave him the gun. Carefully, he pick Lena up and they vanished into a room.

Kara was a bit nervous. She loved the kitten version of Lena. The routine was easier. And was comfortable to have a ball of fluff curled against her and hiding the kitten on her bag so she could work with the little thing on her lap in the says that J'onn could handle the CEO stuff alone.

But she was happy anyway. Smiling when Lena came out of the room. Fifteen minutes later, J'onn behind her and with training clothes because Kara had forgotten completely that she should have taken some clothes. Anyway, there was Lena in human Form again and Kara almost cried of joy. She hugged Lena, show returned immediately. Kara had missed the feeling of Lena on her arms.

"I missed you."

"I lived with you for a month."

"I know."

Kara kissed her. She missed her voice, her hug, her kiss, her laugh, everything.

(And they were going to totally adopted a dozen of cats.)


End file.
